Communist Party of Darnussia
The Communist Party of Darnussia (Darnus - Die Komministen Parti auf Darnussia) is a far-left political party in the Federal Republic of Darnussia founded by Michael Reilly, Alex McCallister and Arthur Bronstein. They are often seen as the successor of the Red Stad Communist Front, leaders of wartime Darnussia. However, it's structure and ideologies differ radically from the RSCF (such as a respect for democracy becoming a major policy). They currently make up the opposition in the Parliament of Darnussia. The party's unofficial paramilitary wing is the People's Revolutionary Army, an illegal organisation of nearly 50,000 members. =History= The Communist Party has its roots in the Darnussian Universities Socialist Club, founded on 28 May 2523 by socialist student Michael Reilly and his friend and companion, Alexander McCallister. At first, the club was unpopular and was often targeted by extreme right-wingers who even burned down their early Headquarters, that was a small library that could be booked. Reilly was assaulted twice and McCallister was nearly killed when attacked an anrgy mob. Despite these dangers, the duo carried on and by September 2526, the club had reached 100 members. When it came time for Reilly and McCallsiter to leave university, they decided to promote the club even more rather than persue their desired careers. They struggled on, being banned twice from speaking in public because of the dangour posed to them. However, by 2535, the public had grown used to them, and membership increased dramaticly after many legislations that the public were against were being passed. Darnussia began to sway towards Socialist and Communist ideas. By 2545, nearly 65,000 people were members of the club. In 2549, Reilly and McCallister decided to become a political party. They became Darnussian Socialist Party but in April 2550, they changed their name to the Green Darnussian Socialist Party, after strong ecologist Dr Richard McArthur joined the movement. The leader of the party, Michael Reilly stood down as party leader due to failing health in May 2553. Alex McCallister died the following month due to a brian tumor. David Collin McCallister, Alex McCallister's son, took over as leader of the party and went on to win 47 seats in his first election. He came second in the presidential election in 2558 losing by just one million votes. He retired from politics in March 2559 to look after his mother who has cancer. Everybody expected his son, James McCallister to take over, but James claimes to be a strong nationalist and said he want's nothing to do with his grandfathers party. So, Michael Reilly's cousin, Frank Oberskië took over in April as the leader. The Red Stad Communist Front After Oberskie's retirement, Norman Lee Lanzalotta was elected party leader. He was a Stalinist, and believed in building a strong, socialist country that would challenge the west in everything from industry to economics. His new party, the Red Stad Communist Front, quickly formed the opposition after just two elections. He then became a bitter opponent of Narik nationalism, and a strong vocal supporter of Darnussian unionism. His efforts failed however, when in 2585, Narikaton declared independence. All right-wing parties in Darnussia left for the new independent Narikaton, leaving his party the largest in Darnussia. Rather than call a new election, he quickly selected a new cabinet; 12 were members of the RSCF, with the other four being members of the New-Revolutionary Communist Front (NRCF). The new government then declared all Darnussia to be the People's Republic of Darnussia, and suddently declared war on Imperia Narikaton, while at the same time, not recognising the Nariks as independent. At first, Darnussia did well in the war, but 9 years later, the mainland had been invaded, 1,000,000 Darnussians had been killed, and he was relying on Communist Paramilitaries and aid from Kazulia to continue the fight. An intervention from the Pan-Terran Red Army helped relieve his forces greatly, but it was too little too late. Darnussia sued for peace. This created the United Republic, and an aggreement to liberalise the RSCF, an aggreement that changed the party briefly to the "New Social Democrats of Kozaria and Darnussia". While only minor, they did hold the UR together. When the Narik Nationalists won a majority in parliament, the NSD was banned, and a military dicatorship was instated. Communist Party of Darnussia After 300 years of Imperial, and then federal rule, the Social Democrats re-registered as a party under the leadership of Arthur Bronstein, a hard-headed, strong Marxist and a descendent of a civil war Communist general. The CPD was born and quickly went about campaigning and drumming up support for its first election, in which it gained 30 seats and 14% of the vote, mostly from Kozarian nationalists and traditional communists from the mainland. Their policies have differed greatly from the RSCF, mainly an abandonment of Stalinism, and an embrace of democracy. They have condemned the actions of Norman Lee Lanzalotta as crimes against peace, but also praised him for not backing down in the face of evil. The Communists destoryed all expectations, and won the November 2930 elections with 23% of seats. They quickly set about trying to create a cabinet, and improve relations with other parties, but to no-avail. They are currently trying to put through a number of Liberising bills in parliament. =Leadership= Michael Reilly Michael Reilly was born in Red Stad on 28 May 2504. His father was a catholic socialist while his mother was a conservative athiest. He choose to follow his father and he became interested in politics at a very early age. After 7 years of primary school and 6 years at secondry school, at which he got 4 highers, he went to Red Stad University to study Medicine and Politics where he met Alex McCallister. After Secondry School, Reilly spent one year in prison for refusing to do his military service. The 55 year-old has been in and out of hospital due to two faulty kidneys, that have been weak since birth. On 17 September, Reilly died in his sleep. He died of luekeamia, which he caught dring his residence in the Nuclear Slums. Alex McCallister Alex McCallister was born in Doressa and moved to Red Stad at age 18 to study Medicine and Law. He had served in the Army Medical Corps for 1 year before going to University. He had never really been interested in politics and claimed he "harly even knew what socialism was till I met Mikey Reilly". After being diagnosed with a brain tumor, he died on 6 June 2553. There is an annual memeorial service for him at Red Stad University on 6 June. Red Stad University The GDSP, RSCF and the SDPD have always remained close to Red Stad University, as it was the founding ground for the party. The HQ for the party, "The Green Building" is situated on the university campus. Nearly all students who attend are members of the party. Reilly visited every year to talk to students and hold party meetings as Reilly lived then in Doressa. Current Leadership The party was lead by Reilly and Alex McCallister untill 2553 when Reilly retired due to poor health. McCallister stayed on as leader until he suddely died. His son, David McCallister, took over as party leader and came second by only 1 million votes in his only election with the party. It was announced that he would be retiring in 2559 to look after his sick mother. His son, James, refused to take over as he was a strong nationalist. So Reilly's cousing, Frank Oberskië took over as party leader and presidential candidate for the GDSP. His brothers, Neil and Jack Oberskië and his sister, Marge Oberskië are candidates for ministers of the cabinit. Norman Lee Lanzalotta won party leadership in 2574. The current party leader is Arthur Brontein and James Reid, in a joint-leadership coalition. James Reid is considered a moderate, "the right of the left", while Arthur Bronstein is a hard-line commited, violent Marxist with a strong hatred of the Imperial Empire, the right, rascism and capitalism. It is currently under the leadership of Rosa Luxemburg. =Policies= The CPD are a communist political party. They base their policies on the teachings of the philosopher Vladimir Lenin. Their official ideology is Marxism-Leninism, but also are a Reillyist party, and a democratic communist party. Their manifesto is like so: *Revolutionise public spending *Creating a strong, central government. *Introducing free, state run healthcare for all, and completely banning private healthcare. *Introducing free, state run education for all, and completely banning private education. *Homosexuals can serve openly in the military. *All defence industries are owned by the state. *Nationalising all important industries. *Removing all traces of the Imperial rule. *Increasing democracy among citizens. *Increasing tax for businesses drastically.